Aladdin drabbles
by Mobius-mech
Summary: Aladdin Drabblefic. 15 prompts using all of the main characters of the first Aladdin movie. This is my first attempt at a drabblefic, so please read and review!


**15 Drabbles to Disney's Aladdin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of the movie Disney's Aladdin.**

Trust-Jasmine and Aladdin

As soon as "Price Ali" asked her if she trusted him, she saw him how he really was, with a purple vest and a small red hat. She didn't know how he got such nice clothes, or how he obtained a magic carpet, but she knew, without a doubt, that "Prince Ali" was none other than Aladdin.

Ride-Carpet

Carpet liked people riding on him. The sensation of flying had ceased to amuse it long ago. But Carpet still gets a thrill whenever it introduces new people to the world above the clouds.

Cave of Wonders-Genie and Carpet

After being abused by hundreds of former masters, it was a huge relief when his last master, a cunning man, hid his lamp in the Cave of Wonders. Contrary to popular belief, Genie could see and talk to people even when inside the lamp, which was how he met Carpet. Carpet promised Genie that if anyone was accepted into the Cave, that Carpet would bring them to Genie, for only the pure of heart are accepted into the Cave. And so they waited.

Sarcasm-Iago

Working with Jaffar means dealing with some very gruesome facts about life. Iago realized a long time ago that the best way to deal with those disturbing encounters was to make fun of them. Gradually, Iago became sarcastic about everything he experienced.

Toys-Sultan and Jaffar

The Sultan, even though he was the ruler of Agrabah, was still a child at heart. He loved all sorts of toys and distractions, which constantly infuriated Jaffar, his "most trusted" advisor. But, Jaffar could stand the Sultans unusual habits, because as long as the Sultan is preoccupied, Jaffar has free reign over Agrabah

Marketplace-Jasmine and Aladdin

Even after they became Prince and Princess, Aladdin and Jasmine still enjoyed occasionally dressing up as "street rats" and stealing food. The main difference now was that the vendors always found a bag of money, slightly more than what the stolen good had cost. The real "street rats", the urchins and waifs, always appreciated them whenever they brought food.

Power-Jaffar

The problem, Jaffar mused, was that he wasn't powerful enough. Sure, he was the Sultan's personal advisor, had free reign over the kingdom of Agrabah, and was adept at hypnosis and magic. But he was not sultan, not unless he could make Jasmine fall in love with him and marry him. The small tastes of power had intoxicated him, and he had to have more.

Protector-Raja

He was her protector, ever since he became her pet when they were both young. He was also her best friend and confeitor. In the secluded world of the palace, Raja was Jasmine's only solace. He vowed to protect her forever.

Shackles-Genie

It was insulting, Genie thought. He was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, with supreme magical control, and yet he was a slave. The shackle-bands around his arms attested to that. He had to do whatever his current master desired. It was wrong, but he couldn't change it.

Diamond in the Rough-Aladdin

Agrabah was not the beautiful city people see from the main street. Aladdin knew that. He knew that people were taken and sold into slavery every day. He knew that cutthroats and bandits ruled the night. He knew that the nobility turned a blind eye to those sorts of things. And he knew, without a doubt, that he did not belong here.

Thief-Abu

Abu never knew when he started stealing. It was just something that he did. When he wanted to steal something, he stole it. He couldn't control himself when it came to thievery. Abu single-handedly created the phrase "monkey fingers".

Sunrise-Aladdin and Jasmine

When she woke up early in the morning to an empty bed, she knew where he was. She rose, dressed quickly, and had Carpet bring her up to the roof of the palace. He was there, in the same place he had been at least once a week, ever since he became Prince. She sat next to him, snuggled against his body, and together they watched the beautiful sunrise illuminate their kingdom.

Street Rat-Aladdin

He has been a street rat for as long as he had ever known. He never knew his father, and his mother died young, leaving him to fend for himself. He was forced into stealing food to survive. One day, he found a young monkey trying to steal food. He took the monkey in, called him Abu, and together they became quite successful thieves. But every night, they returned to his old home and he fell asleep watching the palace, where he desperately wanted to live one day.

Rules-Genie

The four rules protected him in his slavery from doing something that he would regret. He can't grant more than three wishes, so his masters can't use his power to wreak havoc indefinitely. He can't kill anyone, and considering some of his former masters, this was a brilliant rule. He can't make anyone fall in love, not that some of his former masters haven't tried. The only one he ever considered breaking was the last one, and only in Al's case. He can't bring anyone back from the dead.

Prince-Aladdin

When he was masquerading as "Prince Ali", he never felt like a prince. But when he finally became a true prince, he realized that being a prince hasn't changed him. What changed him into being a true Prince of Agrabah was her.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble fiction, so please review!**


End file.
